


抽剩下的那半根破烟

by moi_juejue



Category: Mozart L‘opera rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moi_juejue/pseuds/moi_juejue
Summary: 让Florent教你怎么“做”才能使Mikele不说自己不好看。
Relationships: Florent Mothe/Mikelangelo Loconte
Kudos: 9





	抽剩下的那半根破烟

**Author's Note:**

> *Flo米*垃圾甜食短车  
> 是送给阿骆的生日礼物（捧心心）

“我最近睡得不是很好。”米开来背对着他说。  
“嗯……”弗洛朗轻声回复，示意他一直在听着。  
“我的意思是……flo……你可能感觉不到……”他放下了拿着烟的手，弗洛朗突然就闻到了满屋的烟味，就像他不曾注意那样。“算了，当我没说。”米开来沙哑地笑笑，把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，让它形成优美的跳水姿势。  
他突然转身狠狠抓住Florent的脖子吻了上去，几乎咬破另一个柔软的嘴唇，啤酒的辛辣味被弗洛朗的舌尖揣测到。他的第一反应是推开，但是，米开来紧紧钳着他的肩膀。不，不能说很紧，但是弗洛朗知道此时推开他一定不会有什么好处。他的手被米开来握住，挪到他的腰部，被拖拽着来回  
“Mikele，不要让我做这个。”  
“做吧。求你了。”他说，“就当为了我，就当为了我的演出，我的快乐，我的健康随便什么。”  
“你喝多了米开来，你还在感冒，你不知道你在做什么。”  
“我知道Florent，我知道。我很清醒，比他妈的哪个时候都要清醒。”  
“Mikele抱歉……”  
“所以。你的回答是不。”米开来又笑了，同样的，沙哑却没有快乐的笑，“没事儿。把我自己来。”  
他伸手迅速拉下弗洛朗的裤链，粗暴地拉着他摔在床上，坐在他身上一边把他钳住一边扒下自己的裤子，草草地扩张两下就立刻做了下去。疼。他倒抽一口冷气。这是唯一一个出现在他脑海里的字。但是他不允许自己休息，在剧烈的疼痛中开始上下起伏。米开来为了能让弗洛朗舒服起落得更加大幅。肯定出血了。他自暴自弃地想。而弗洛朗，他的表情简直可以用惊恐描述。他完全不知道该如何使米开来停下来，他努力想和他讲点什么让他冷静下来，但米开来完全不容拒绝，他用手盖住弗洛朗的眼睛。“不要看我。”他颤抖着说，声音已经带上哭腔，“不要、看我。“  
“等等，米开来，等一下——”  
米开来并没有等他说话，只是牢牢捂住他的眼睛抬起自己的屁股。虽然很疼，可是这毕竟也是他习惯的身体，弗洛朗粗壮的阴茎虽然撕裂了他，却也一次次在他的剧烈运动下摁上他的敏感地带，在他的体内大幅度地冲撞。疼痛逐渐带上了情欲的味道，更加敏感的身体在服务他人的过程中一次次被触及敏感之处。  
“你硬了Florent。”米开来无意识地蜷缩起了手指，“我还以为你永远也不会对我硬了。”  
“Mikele，我，我——”  
“嘘。”他继续探索着自己的敏感点，他的肠道开始分泌液体，紧紧绞着弗洛朗的阴茎，又湿又热地包裹住他，弗洛朗用尽全力控制着自己不要射出来。而米开来并不想给他们两个人更多休息时间，找到点后疯狂地扭动起伏着，终于在他身上到达了高潮，弗洛朗射在了里面，精液淌上了弗洛朗的小腹。米开来的腰软了下去，终于开始小声地呜咽。弗洛朗借机挪开了他放在他眼睛上的手。  
“天，米开来，你、你可以冷静下来吗？”  
回应他的只有一阵低低的哭声。  
弗洛朗摸了摸他的脸，上面湿漉漉的。还有他的嘴唇，显然已经被咬破，血黏在唇下。他的脸染上红色，眼眶里盛着泪水，无声地下落着。他摸了摸米开来的屁股，那里湿漉漉一片，显然不仅有分泌物，还有血。这几天他别想好好坐下了。  
“我很想你。”他哭着说，“每一场，每一天，每一秒……”  
“我知道。我也很想你。”弗洛朗摸了摸他湿答答的脸蛋，揩掉他堆积在面孔上的泪珠。“但我不希望你因为这个受伤，好吗？“  
米开来并没有回答，只是抽泣着，“不要看着我。”  
弗洛朗把手抚上了他的腰，“为什么？”  
“这需要问吗？”他试图扒下那只手，“赘肉，啤酒肚，它被我毁了。”  
“Mikele……”弗洛朗柔声说，“我看到了……非常漂亮的斜方肌……”他把手移到了米开来的后背换来一阵颤抖，“这里……有非常美丽的线条……而这里……”  
“不要……不要这样子羞辱我……”米开来几乎是祈求着，请他放下抚摸他肚皮的手。  
“这里……有很可爱的曲线……”弗洛朗笑着望进米开来的双眼，温暖的目光融化了里面的胆怯和悲伤，只剩下一片若有若无的迷茫。  
“你在想什么呢，Mikele？”他拍了拍米开来的屁股，“You are dame beautiful.”  
他没有想到，米开来的泪水就这样落了下来。一滴一滴地下淌，濡湿了弗洛朗的指尖。  
“操我。”  
弗洛朗不忍心，托着他的腰带着他翻转过来，终究还是小心翼翼地打开他狠狠被伤害过的身体，温柔地吻着他，节奏适中地摩擦着。梦和现实重合，梦魇和鲜花都曾在睡梦的深渊中注视着米开来，而此刻他们都化为了泡沫。尽是此刻。关于离别，关于亲热，关于抛弃和性。而弗洛朗，米开来可以看到他汗津津的脖子和垂下来的头发，搔着自己的脸，摩擦着自己的泪滴。他张开腿接受温柔在他体内冲撞，半闭着眼睛被一次次抹掉泪水。速度缓缓加了起来，米开来被震得放松而舒服。被顶到要处时夹紧屁股，内壁软肉快速收缩，扭动着自己的腰让弗洛朗插得再深些，凉掉的精液再次被捂热，在抽插过程中被带出水声。  
“啊啊……啊哈……”他难以自持地叫了出声，“快，快点flo，要、要到了……”  
弗洛朗却特意放慢了速度，深深地进去，缓缓地抽出，“不、不要这样子……”米开来哭着抬起屁股迎合他，火热的阴茎在他屁股里进进出出并不能真正顶爽他，反而使他湿得越来越厉害。  
“向我保证。”弗洛朗抬起米开来的双腿，“说，Mikelangelo，绝不再伤害自己。”  
“Mikelangelo……绝不……啊啊……绝不再伤害自己……”  
“Mikelangelo，绝不，绝不再说自己不好看。”  
“Mikelangelo，绝不，啊呼，绝不再说自己……”他抹着眼泪，“不行，不可以……”  
“那……”弗洛朗更加缓慢地进出，顶得更深，故意顶到米开来敏感的软肉再缓缓抽出来，在他的内壁里流连着，逼出米开来一声又一声媚叫。  
“啊……啊啊……我、我说……”他吸了一口气，准备闭上眼睛。  
“不可以闭眼睛。看着。”弗洛朗前倾又一次顶进深处，“说。”  
“Mikelangelo，绝不，嗯、嗯啊，绝不，绝不再说自己……”他被一阵喘息打断，被迫看着自己和弗洛朗交合的那部分，热液在缓缓流出，他的肠道一张一合挽留着弗洛朗，那里已经一片湿漉漉，在暗沉的床单里映出一片水光。  
“Mikelangelo，绝不，啊……呃啊……”他可怜兮兮地睁大自己的眼睛，“不要这么对我。”尽管棕色的眼睛柔软又可爱，睫毛上甚至挂着泪水，但弗洛朗抵死不松口，“快说，你还想不想继续了？”  
“呼……想、想的……”他吸了口气，“Mikelangelo……绝不……绝不再说自己……嗯、嗯啊、不好看……”他如释重负地呼了一口气，“Flo……快、快一点……”在一声叹息里他们双双达到了高潮，弗洛朗像只棕熊倒在米开来的怀里。  
“记住了，Mikele？”弗洛朗坏笑着啃了啃他泛红的耳朵。  
“拜托……Flo……我已经发誓了。”  
“那好。”弗洛朗撩开米开来的头发，看着他在性事之后疲惫后慵懒的双眼，“后面还有演出呢。我希望今天烟灰缸里的是你这几个月最后的烟。”  
“好。Flo，我……”  
“什么？”  
“我不说了。”米开来抿了抿嘴，“这个过分了。”  
“说吧。”  
“Florent，你可以多留几天陪我吗？”  
“抱歉，米开来……”  
弗洛朗抚摸着他的头发，“抱歉这次真的不行……  
“所以……所以……我希望你能在我不在的时候好好爱自己，记得多休息，别再为我抽烟，还有……不要再说自己不好看了……”  
……  
米开来起床时这里整洁得就像他刚住进来一样。半支烟熄在烟灰缸里，半听啤酒还在桌上，床单甚至像是没有经历过昨晚发生的一切。就像弗洛朗没留下痕迹，或者……甚至没来过。  
他在如梦似幻的夜晚，在同弗洛朗一个的被窝里轻声问他：  
“Flo，一切都会好吗？”  
弗洛朗说：

“会的。会好的。答应我，你也好好的，好吗？”

不管昨天是梦还是现实，过去的已经过去。米开来坐起来拉开窗帘——  
又是容光焕发的一天。


End file.
